


It's an experiment.

by AlexavierTaiga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexavierTaiga/pseuds/AlexavierTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks for John's help in a little experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I need your help

**Author's Note:**

> For the letswritesherlock competition #12. AU Teen!lock. I may only write two short chapters, but if you want more just leave a review!

“John?” Sherlock asked quietly, he was lying on John’s bed facing the ceiling with his hands behind his head. John didn't reply, he had heard his friend, but was concentrating on his anatomy homework, something Sherlock should have also been doing.  
Besides he thought if it was really important he’ll just ask again. He was right,   
“John?!” Sherlock sat up to look at the other boy across the room, his brow furrowed slightly. John sighed softly  
“What? What do you want? I’m kind of busy, Sherlock.” He hadn't meant to sound so angry, but honestly the tall, lanky and oddly attractive boy with his sharp cheek bones and- John stopped his thoughts quickly and shook his head.  
“John I need you to help me with something.” Sherlock spoke clearly and quickly. John rolled his eyes and continued with his homework  
“with what? Your anatomy homework? We have a test in two days, Sherlock and you haven’t even opened the book.” John tried to be both persuasive and intimidating, but it was no use as his voice broke half way through the other boy’s name. Sherlock huffed  
“No. with an experiment.” Sherlock flopped back down on John’s bed before continuing “I've been thinking a lot recently and-”  
“You always think a lot.” John interrupted, only to be cut off himself by Sherlock,   
“would you just let me finish?!” his voice was now slightly higher than usual with something john couldn't quite place, anger? Nerves? Maybe, adrenalin? John turned from his desk to look at Sherlock who was purposely averting his gaze. Sherlock took a deep breath and continued “I've been thinking a lot about… stuff. Things I don’t usually think about, and I can’t quite come to a conclusion. I have a hypothesis and a, rather small, sample. One willing participant. But I need a second..?” his statement turned into a question as he looked at his friend.   
“One, before I agree to anything I want to know what this experiment is,, I trust you, Sherlock, but you once lit me on fire. Two, you have to assure me this is safe before doing anything, the aforementioned fire. And thirdly, with only two participants, how do you propose to generalize your findings?” the worried look on his friend’s face did nothing to sooth John’s worries about the possible danger of this experiment.  
“The population is only one individual, but I was hoping to do the test on multiple occasions with the same two participants, us. That is, if the initial results are… pleasing…” Sherlock blushed softly “it’s not dangerous, John. I promise.” His voice jumped almost an entire octave and John decided to just agree if it would calm Sherlock down.   
“Yes, fine, okay. What do you want me to do?” His own voice was calm and he hoped it would somehow calm Sherlock as well. It didn't. Sherlock’s heart beat impossibly faster and he stuttered slightly as the words fell from his mouth, his eyes wide and palms sweaty   
“w-will you k-kiss me, John?”


	2. Confessions

“W-What?” John’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red. Had Sherlock just said what he thought he did?  
“Will you kiss me?” Sherlock’s voice was calmer now, but still unnaturally high as he spoke again. John hung his head and closed his eyes   
“I don’t, umm… I don’t understand.” He looked up again, brow furrowed and jaw clenched. Sherlock lost his nerve again, fearing he had made the wrong decision and may have just lost his best friend.  
“I-I want you to kiss me. F-for the experiment” he threw himself out of bed and paced around the room, gathering all of his discarded school books, for he had intended to study, and shoving them into his school bag “it doesn’t matter. Don’t worry, I’ll just go. See you at school.” He turned to leave but stopped short, John was standing between him and the door, blocking his way out. Sherlock blushed deeper, his breathing and heart rate rising. He did not say anything, waiting for John to yell at him, or punch his or something. But he didn’t.  
“Sherlock…” john started, but he paused for what felt like forever to both boys before continuing, “Why do you want me to kiss you?” he spoke slowly, trying to keep his voice level and quiet. Sherlock mumbled quickly  
“I-It’s for an experiment.” And looked at his shorter friend who frowned deeper and shook his head  
“No. no, tell me, Sherlock. I won’t let you leave until you tell me why.” John clenched his jaw again, hoping to be threatening enough to get Sherlock to talk, but Sherlock just shook his head and John thought he saw tears fill his friend’s eyes  
“I-It’s for an experiment, Joh-”  
“an experiment in what?!” John was getting frustrated, both with Sherlock and himself. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to know what those stupid perfect lips felt like against his. He shouldn’t have questioned his friend. He should have just taken the opportunity when it came up, he may never get another chance. But he didn’t what to kiss Sherlock for an experiment. “What are you experimenting on, Sherlock? The way one person’s saliva interacts with another’s? The-the frequency of-of muscle tremors? What?” John hadn’t meant to raise his voice, honestly he hadn’t. He knew Sherlock didn’t like that, but he had, and now Sherlock was crying as he shouted back,  
“My sexuality, John! I don’t know how I feel anymore! I can’t think straight, I can’t even sort out my own thoughts! The one thing I have always been good at and I can’t do it because you are my only thought! You, alright?!” Sherlock was shouting and crying. John had only ever seen either of them once in the six years they had known each other, when they were twelve and Mycroft had completely destroyed Sherlock’s experiment with Red-beard. But now he was doing both because of John, and he didn’t know what to do. So he did the only thing he knew Sherlock wanted him to do. He closed the short gap between them, griped his friends shoulders and pressed his lips against Sherlock’s, hard and fast.


	3. chapter 3

Sherlock squeaked as he felt John’s lips against his own, his eyes flying open and body tensing at the initial contact. He felt John’s grip on his shoulders loosen and lips soften, John was going to pull away, and Sherlock would not let that happen, not after months of forcing his feelings down. Sherlock wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s neck, closed his eyes and pulled him closer, tentatively moving their lips together. John responded enthusiastically but still pulled away, out of his friends embrace. Sherlock opened his eyes slowly, afraid to see a look of disgust and rejection on the order’s face, but John just looked shocked. Taking this as a very-not-good sign, Sherlock removed his arms from around John’s neck and quickly scampered from the room with a muttered “I’m sorry” as John looked after him.  
John didn’t know what to think. He enjoyed the kiss, very much so, but it scared him. Everything scared him. Sherlock crying, Sherlock yelling, John yelling, the suddenness of his decision, the soft squeaky noise that came from his friend when he first pressed their lips together, the unbelievable softness of those full lips… John took a deep breath and tried to stop himself from thinking. A walk, that’s what he needed. A nice brisk walk around the school grounds, he had two hours before curfew/dinner where he would see Sherlock and they could talk, even if Sherlock didn’t show up in the dinner hall John could just go to his dorm room. So John grabbed his coat, slipped his shoes of=n and quickly made his way outside.  
As John walked through the chilled air he thought of what he should say to Sherlock. He was positive it was what the younger boy wanted, but if so, why did he leave so quickly?? Was it not what he was expecting? Did it not please him? John thought it had, but Sherlock was always a hard person to read. John sighed and walked faster, he did not see Sherlock watching his from the window.  
Sherlock wiped his eye as pulled the curtains closed, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in them. He had ruined everything. He should not have asked John to do that. He shouldn’t have even bothered. John wasn’t gay. John was his very not gay friend. But John had kissed him, surly he only did it because he was being nice. John was nice, everyone knew that. After only knowing each other for a day John stoped a bully from hurting Sherlock and didn’t even take the credit. That’s how they became friends. John always did whatever he could to make Sherlock happy because he was nice. At least, that’s what Sherlock told himself to stop from thinking about the what-ifs. What if John was gay? What if John did like his back? What if John had enjoyed the kiss as much as he did? Sherlock clenched his jaw threw himself at the wall, hitting his head rather hard against it “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” he screamed to himself (quietly so no one would hear). His brothers words rang through his mind “You always were so stupid, Sherlock.” He took a deep breath, turned around and slid to the floor.   
When John arrived in the dining hall for dinner, he was surprised to see Sherlock sitting by himself in the corner with a plate of untouched food, roast beef and vegetables. It was not surprising to see the younger boy sitting alone, but rather that he was here at all. Sherlock hardly ever came to meal times, something that bothered John quite a lot, and when he did he didn’t eat much. Tonight seemed to be no different. John straightened his shoulders, grabbed a plate of the ready-made food for himself and walked purposefully over to Sherlock.


End file.
